


Quest failed

by MintyMouths



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fatal Vore, G/T, Implied Death, M/M, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vore, non-consensual vore, well Snatcher is already taller if he wants so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyMouths/pseuds/MintyMouths
Summary: Conductor screws up his job and faces Snatcher for his consequences. Conductor gets teased, guilted and eaten.





	Quest failed

**Author's Note:**

> Contains non-consesual, lethal, nonsexual vore, don´t proceed if that´s not your cup of tea.

The Conductor had one job. Recovering one thing from the broken glass sphere.  
Stepping into Subcon forest was so regrettable in hindsight. He was doomed the moment he got here! And that Peckneck of a spectre showed up. Of course, he couldn't say that, if his tongue meant anything to him. That is if he even had a chance to return in one piece at all. A hollow one, yes. A quiet one? Never.

Escaping would have no use as he had nowhere to run, and Subcon isn't exactly a well-travelled place by him. Not to begin with the odd ways that bring you to a completely different ways you'd expect to. 

Grumbling strolling up and down for just when his judgement would arrive.  
Suddenly as -if called-the ground shifted and threw the Owl off guard.

Of course, he'd wait to get a shock out of him when he least expected.

The all too familiar scenario unravelled none other than the Snatcher. Boomingly announcing:

“Why hello down there! How it seems it is time to surely have finished your contractual obligations, no?”

“I-”  
but before Conductor could speak Snatcher interrupted him with a look that could almost be labelled as...disappointment? Laughing and shaking his head. “ No..of course not. What did I even expect?”  
mumbling, “Well another replacement is due..”  
He loomed over the now definitely doomed Conductor.  
Before reaching out and snatching him in a quick swipe, startling the other with a surprised gasp. Lifting him the ground away, away from a stable position in charge. Passing along the silky phantasmic fur-like fleece.  
If owls could sweat this one would surely. Doesn't want to admit it but the shaking and hesitance of the not anymore so shouty voice gave it away in an instant. Staring, being considered. Used to it as actor, this, however, smells like consequences out of the own power to milder.

Dangling quite higher than his comfort there was nothing to look at, but for the eery yellow eyes piercing in consideration.

You gulped the heavy weight of impatience draining down your chest, when Snatcher seemed to have made up his mind.  
Which of course is never a good sign.

“You know a good way to dispose of the body along with the soul? It would be trash rotting, muddying unnecessarily in my forest.”

The grip on the collar slightly shifting to hold the suit better  
“C-can´t yer put me down already!??”

“I´m afraid not.  
It is too bad that folks like you don't have any say in my business”

Jumping would kill him. On the other hand, it would be quick-  
But missed the chance.

“on the other side, if you insist on a seat, I could work something out~”  
An eyeblink long a mischievous grin spread, emphasizing two long chompers crowning a sulfurish tongue

“Wait can´t be seriou-”

The snatcher's grip wandered towards the yellow glow  
Conductor was dropped before he could squirm and trapped between the fangs, like iron bars. Panic. Sizzling. Breathing.

The other noise was blurred out by echoing deep laughter of his now eternal prison of torment. Of course eternal because a mortal can´t last all too long surely. This was it.

Not able to do anything. Snatchers tongue shoving him around, tasting him, coating him in thick shimmering saliva. Purely DIsgusting. How is this even working, as a Ghost!

Then in unfazed tremble coming nearer and nearer to the oesophagus, widening.  
Consuming, squishing him pushing the helpless owl down the glowing abyss.

Past what seemed far too long, landing on a slippery surface, acid spots sprinkled around.  
Who could have thought this is the way he ends? How would Grooves react with him gone? Just being glad about the lost concurrence? Hmph..

He could feel the walls tightening towards him, The spectral pushing his hand where he thought his fellow lost fool must be, grimmingly humming victorious.

“There will be no trace of you left soon. I will make sure of that. You can be grateful to have your body and soul leave you in synchronous. I heard the pain of a gone soul does screaming to the tingly body. Ah how I miss those sounds.” He chuckled darkly.

“Sit tight now. It is not like someone as petty as you had a chance in the first place. But don't feel bad. You are no different from the others. N o one will miss you.” he cooed knowing, with a stabbing voice right in the chest.

The Snatcher removed his hand from his abdomen, now full.  
Listening to those things spiralling in conscious were the last thoughts. Air was getting heavy. Breathing too hard. Mind blank. The soul ending up right where it was destined to through the ink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first really finished Vore fic,   
so feel free to comment  
if you liked it or something ^^


End file.
